


A Symphony of Color

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Music AU, Phan - Freeform, Phan AU, inspired from your lie in April
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan is a piano prodigy who lost his will to play after the death of his family. But one day he meets a spirited boy who encourages him to follow his dream no matter what it takes.(Loosely based off the anime 'Your lie in April')





	A Symphony of Color

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based off the anime "Your Lie In April" and by loosely I mean it has some similar things happen in it but most of it is very different.

_**Seven Years Before** _

 

A young boy, about ten or eleven stared out nervously from behind the thick stage curtain as the concert hall started slowly filling up with people. His mocha eyes flickered from person to person as he tried to find someone.

Finally after searching for a few worried filled minutes, his gaze landed on a small group of children his age; two brunette boys and a little girl with blond hair. They were dressed smartly for the occasion and they were clearly laughing and joking around with each. As the boy watched from behind the curtain he saw one of the brunette boys tug gently at one of the girls piggy tails, causing them to all burst out giggling and laughing again as the girl pretended to be mad.

The boy with mocha eyes laughed at this, the fact that his friends came soothing his nerves a bit. After watching them a bit more he was finally yanked away from the curtain by a middle aged looking woman, her face angry.

"Daniel what do you think you're doing?" She snapped, lightly smacking him on the side of his head.

The smack doesn't hurt but Dan still flinched at the anger in his mothers voice. Her already graying hair was in a tight bun and her eyes, similar to her son's in color, were bright with a violent emotion.

"Mum, I-I was just looking for my friends in the audience." He quietly said, looking down at his shiny dress shoes.

She rolled her eyes and roughly grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare try and ruin this performance for yourself Daniel. I worked hard for this and I won't have it ruined by my ungrateful brat of a son." Her words were harsh and he wiped wetness from his eyes as his nerves roared back to life.

Ms. Howell pulled him off the stage to where the other performers were waiting. She bent down to his level, brushing back a strand of his hair, a sweet smile on her face but her eyes still full with anger. She walked off to the side with the other parents, laughing and giggling along but not before sending Dan one more demanding look.

He stood sullenly, watching on a monitor as the host announced the concert and then waited patiently as the acts began. He barely could breath when the girl that was scheduled before him finished, the last note from her cello ringing out into the silent theater before it erupted in applause.

It was now Dan's turn and then he was walking towards the stage, his stomach a mess of butterflies as he tried to make himself look calm. He took a deep breath before sliding onto the piano bench.

Looking down at the beautiful ivory keys in front of him, he took another deep breath, his nerves immediately disappearing when his fingers touched the keys.

-

  
High above the stage Phil Lester hummed along to the piece as he watched the boy below play. The thirteen year old was captivated by the younger boy below as the brunette's fingers moved effortlessly across the keys of the grand piano, a gentle tune filling the auditorium as the crowd watched breathlessly.

It was beautiful. Phil knew absolutely nothing about classical music and this was the first time he had ever been to any type of live performance but he still knew that this was something special. The way the boy played it; it was like he was filling the room with a newfound emotion.

Finally the music came to an end, the last note ringing out over the awed silence. The boy finally stopped, his hands hovering over the keys as the crowd bursts into applause. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face, clapping so wildly that my mother sends me a withering look.

The boy rose from the bench and walked over the edge of the stage, bowing low as he looked back at the crowd, pure joy shinning on his face and his mocha eyes glimmering brightly as he grinned and waved at the crowd.

The host announced his name again and Phil repeated the boy's name over and over again in his head.

Daniel Howell. _Daniel Howell._

In that moment its like time froze as Dan rose from his bow, the audience still thundering with applause. There was no doubt in Phil's mind that this boy was the star of the show with a mass of adoring fans cheering him on.

Even someone as young and inexperienced with music as Phil Lester was, he knew that Daniel Howell would shine above everyone else one day. He was just a bright star in a dark sky, glowing bright above everyone else.


End file.
